MI AVENTURA EN TOKIO
by sherminlove
Summary: ella era nueva y sus compañeros le daran una sorpresa


**Hola amigos aqui de nuevo hahaha**

**aqui estoy escribiendo una historia que se me ocurrio xD**

**perdonenme x no actualizar u_u**

******Disclaimer: TDI /TDA/TDWT no me pertenece**

**a y TD NUNCA paso xD**

**xfas dejen reviews**

* * *

**MI AVENTURA EN TOKIO**

-Hola a todos yo soy Sophie-dijo una chica pelirroja, la mayor parte de su cabello lo tenia atado en una trenza el resto lo que eran mechones cortos le tapaban parte de los lados de su cara, sus ojos eran azules, su tez era un poco pálida, de ropa llevaba puesta una playera color celeste, unos jeans y unas sandalias color café- vengo de Osaka, mi familia y yo nos mudamos aquí para visitar Tokio tengo 16 años y soy un poco hiperactiva- la chica se estaba presentando a sus nuevos compañeros de clases

Bien Sophie puedes sentarte al lado de Noah- dijo la maestra señalando al chico

¡_QUE_!- pensó el chico alarmado

_Wow__ es muy lindo_- pensó al verlo después se de pensar eso se sentó en la banca que estaba cerca de el

Las clases pasaron y en el receso, en el comedor del colegio

-Noah como te fue hoy con tu amiga hehe-dijo una chica que se acercaba a el

-cállate Courtney, no molestes con eso-le dijo el chico un poco molesto

-hola chicos ¿Noah donde dejaste a tu amiga?-dijo un chico que se llama Trent

-que no es mi amiga ¬¬

-como digas-dijeron Trent y Courtney al unísono

-ablando de eso si tanto quieren molestar ¿Courtney?

-¿Si?-le pregunto con curiosidad

-ya te le vas a declarar a Duncan ¿o no?

Ante el comentario de Noah Courtney se puso roja

-hahaha creo que te gano- se rió su amigo

- y tu Trent-le dijo Noah

-¿yo que?- pregunto confundido

-¿le dirás a Gwen que la quieres?

-sabes algo, a veces me arrepiento de haberte dicho que me gustaba ¬¬

-hola chicos ¿de que hablan?- dijo una chica que apenas llegaba con los 3 chicos

-a Gwen que casualidad-dijo Noah- pues estábamos ablando de…-no pudo terminar ya que Trent le tapo la boca

-nada, de donde almorzaremos hahaha- rió nervioso Trent

-ok, y… ¿donde nos sentamos?-pregunto Gwen

-chicos ¿se quieren sentar aquí?- les grito una chica pelirroja que se llama Izzy desde una mesa en el centro del comedor

-deacuerdo ahí vamos-dijo Courtney

En la mesa cuando llegaron estaban sentados Izzy, Lindsay, Geoff, DJ y Owen

-hola viejos-saludo Trent

-gracias por apartar mesa-dijo Gwen

-si hehehe-dijo esta Courtney

-hola chicos- saludo cierta rubia que apenas iba llegando

-hola bride- dijo un chico rubio que se sonrojo

-oigan ay una amiga que quiero que conozcan y me preguntaba…si...¿se puede sentar con nosotros?- pregunto Bridgette

-claro-respondió el rubio todavía un poco sonrojado

-genial bien ella es Sophie-dijo la rubia presentandola

Trent y Courtney inmediatamente voltearon a ver a Noah y sonrieron

-hola Sophie siéntate aquí dijo señalando un lugar desocupado cerca de Noah-dijo esta Courtney

Noah le dio una mirada de "me las pagaras"

Toco denuevo la campana para entrar a clases y todos se levantaron para ir a sus casilleros por sus libros Courtney ya había terminado de sacar sus libros pero desvió la vista y vio a un chico de mohicano verde del cual estaba profundamente enamorada en eso el chico la vio y ella se fue corriendo.

Mientras tanto con Trent su casillero estaba cerca del de Gwen así que ambos caminaron juntos

Bridgette, Geoff, DJ Owen e Izzy fueron juntos ya que sus casilleros estaban cerca

Lindsay fue a su casillero y se topo con un chico de nombre Tyler ambos estaban enamorados pero no lo sabían y por alguna razón ellos no podían estar juntos así que ella se fue corriendo al salón

Y Noah se encontraba sacando sus libros y cuando cierra su casillero ve a Sophie cerca de ahí entonces el trata de alejarse pero ella se da cuenta

-¡HOLA NOAH!

-ah hola Sophie ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?

-ah esque ando buscando mi casillero, ah es este-dijo acabando de ver el casillero-supongo que estaremos juntos-dijo sonriendo

-si que bien-dijo mientras en su adentros el chico estaba un poco molesto

Ella y Noah se fueron a clases paso el resto del día hasta que llego la hora de irse, se despidio de sus nuevos amigos y se fue recordando como fue su primer dia de clases

* * *

**bueno amigos aqui fue todo por hoy**

**casi no he tenido tiempo ya que me quitan de la compu ¬¬**

**pero voy a ver lo mas pronto que pueda actualizar mis fick xfas un favor**

**Reviews ^-^**


End file.
